Laughs, Cries and Plenty of Ice Cream
by Themulchmeister
Summary: Nyu buys some ice cream but bumps into an angry Bando who takes it from her. Elements of BandoNyu. Oneshot.


Laughs, Cries and Plenty of Ice Cream

This is a oneshot. This is my second sting at writing a fanfic but this will be my first completed one. Completely family friendly so all can enjoy this story. Any reviews (+ive or -ive) will be appreciated. I'm not sure how much Japanese Yen really is in dollars so I'm just assuming 100 yen is like 1 dollar or something.

KAMAKURA TOWN: SUMMERTIME

Nyu was finally given some pocket money from her surrogate parents. She really looked forward to spending it after all her hard work cleaning the large house – she earned her 300yen.

As she walked along the promenade she could feel the intense heat of the mid-summer breeze. Beads of sweat entered her eyes and irritated her. She needed something to cool her off.

Melodic bell tunes could be heard from the distance as Nyu discovered a small ice cream van. She had never tasted ice cream before but she remembered Kouta telling her something about it a while ago.

Nyu licked her lips in excitement as she happily skipped over to the van. A humble man in white with a pink apron peered from behind the counter.

"Hello young lady." The man smiled. "Which flavour would you like."

"Nyu" She said in response.

"Ahh the new choc-honeycomb explosion then?" The man thought she said 'new'.

Nyu nodded unaware of what specific flavour she was buying.

The man turned to the tubs as he gathered up several scoops of fresh ice cream. "Here you go that'll be 350 yen."

Nyu proudly pulled out her money from her pocket to give to the man. After counting the notes he shook his head. "This is not enough young lady."

"Nyu?" Nyu couldn't comprehend the concept of currency.

"Don't you have 50 more yen?" The man asked kindly.

Nyu frowned as she looked down in guilt.

"Oh I can't let a lovely girl like you go without an ice cream, especially on a day like this. I'll let you have this one for now."

"Nyu!" Nyu smiled widely as she could now eat the ice cream.

As she walked off the man put his hands on his waist. "what a strange girl."

Nyu enjoyed her ice cream. She walked back home in a happy mood.

THE NEXT DAY

Nyu was lucky enough to gain some more pocket money today. She still only received 300yen but to her she only wanted one thing – ice cream.

She asked the man for the same flavour as last time and the same situation occurred as she did not have enough money.

"You have a nice looking ribbon in you're hair." The man complimented her blue silk ribbon. "I have a young daughter at home you would like that. If you give me that ribbon I'll let you have the ice cream cheaper.

Nyu was unsure about giving away her ribbon as the man would see her horns. "Nyu..." She sighed as she gave up her ribbon, revealing her horns.

The man sulked. "You poor girl, now I see why you always wear that."

He gave Nyu back the ribbon. Nyu was ecstatically pleased as she had the ice cream and her ribbon back.

"I will offer you my choc-honeycomb explosion for 300 yen now because you're such a sweet and special person." The man offered. "But don't tell anyone else," He whispered. "They might get jealous."

Nyu smiled and nodded as she strolled away with her ice cream.

THE NEXT DAY

Nyu was eagerly awaiting to receive her pocket money so she could buy another ice cream. She offered to do extra chores for the rest of the week so she could receive some more money.

"Here you go." Kouta produced 300 yen for Nyu.

"Nyu!" Nyu yelled in joy.

"But you will clean all the windows and the cupboards for the rest of the week?"

"Nyu..." She replied; Kouta knew she meant 'yes'.

This time when she bought her ice cream she had no troubles as she received the exclusive discount. As she turned form the counter to enjoy her ice cream she bumped into a big, large framed man. He wore a Hawaiian T-shirt which now had a big brown stain from the ice cream.

"Why you-so it's you now isn't it?" The man recognised Nyu. "Remember me? I'm Bando."

"Nyu?" Nyu had no idea who this man was.

"Ahh!!! You ruined my nice shirt! Gimme that!" Bando swiped the ice cream from her weaker hands.

"Nyu!" Nyu reached out but he placed it high in the air so she couldn't reach. Waterworks were imminent as she cried over her stolen cherished ice cream.

The ice cream man heard the commotion. "Hey what happened little girl.

Nyu sniffed and wiped away her tears as she pointed to the bully behind her.

"Hey you big guy. Why did you take her ice cream? That's her favourite flavour."

"Look what she has done to my shirt!" Bando retorted. "That won't come out easily."

"Looks like you both share the pain then." The ice cream man smartly commented.

"Hey!" Bando snapped.

"Share?" Nyu uttered past her sobbing.

"What did you say?" The angry Bando looked down.

"Share...share...share...share!" Nyu wasn't really sure what it meant but kept saying it anyway.

Then when she pointed to the ice cream it became clear what she meant. "Share this...with me?"

"Mmm" Nyu nodded.

Bando had never experienced such kindness before and he wept in joy. "Okay."

"Off you two go then." The ice cream man was pleased everything worked out.

KAMAKURA BEACH

Bando and Nyu had come to a compromise and shared the delicious ice cream.

"Wow. This really is like an explosion." Bando said as he consumed the treat. "The funny thing is I was going to buy this one but I only had 300 yen and I think they cost more than that."

Nyu stopped eating her side. "Nyu." She said past her chocolate covered face.

"Do you want me to eat the rest?" Bando asked.

Nyu nodded.

"Your very kind Nyu. I'm..." Bando looked down unsure of what he was about to say. "I'm...sorry about stealing that from you...I was...acting out of order..."

Nyu then took a good look at the stain on Bando's shirt. "Nyu!" She ran towards the water.

"Where are you going?" Bando was confused.

Nyu had gathered a cup of sea water from the shore and threw it on his shirt. The wet Bando yelled in confusion.

Nyu drew a frown as she faced the angry Bando again.

Then he realised that she was only trying to rid the stain. "Ohh! Well good on you for trying." Bando patted her head.

The two laughed and talked for a while before the sun descended and the majestic colours of sunset took over the sky. "Well we best go home then." Bando suggested.

"Nyu..." Nyu moaned as she had so much fun today she didn't want her new friend to leave. She held his hand.

"What am I saying? I should take you back home. At this time there are people even meaner than me around." Bando walked Nyu home. Bando contributed most to the conversation and Nyu kindly listened and nodded.

As they reached Nyu's house Bando was preparing to say his goodbye's when Kouta answered.

"Oh hi there. You look familiar. Do I know you?"

"I'm a friend of Nyu's." He responded.

"Oh okay, well thanks for walking her home. Kouta was about to shut the door when he heard some sobs. Bando turned and bowed his head as he cried hysterically.

Kouta had never seen such a large man cry like that before. "Um...are you okay?"

Bando wiped his face. "Yeah I'm just...I have nowhere to go...everyone is so scared of me coz I'm always angry that no one will take me in." he resumed his cries.

Nyu tugged at Kouta's shirt "Well we have prepared a lot of food tonight, we could do with an extra person to help us eat it all."

Bando let out a weak smile "You mean I can have dinner with you."

"Not just that. You can stay here. We have plenty of beds and we need to fix the male: female ratio."

Bando smiled. "Thank you very much."

Kouta, Nyu, Yuka, Mayu, Nana and now Bando all sat together and enjoyed there meal.

Nyu slammed her empty bowl as she was the first to finish, she thought of it as a race.

"My, my she's an even fiercer eater than me." Bando joked as everyone laughed and engaged in happy conversation.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Come on everyone! The windows won't clean themselves!" Yuka coached the household into a strict household cleaning routine.

Kouta then remembered something. "Hold on, Nyu is supposed to do all the windows."

Nyu overheard her name but was not looking forward to all the window cleaning.

A late rising Bando belted out a beastly yawn. "So what's for breakfast."

Kouta looked at Yuka indicating a sinister plan. "On second thought, maybe our new guest should repay his debt by doing all the windows himself."

"WHAT!?" Bando shrieked at the thought of household chores, especially one as repetitive as this.

Kouta and Yuka both chuckled and Nyu smiled.

Later that day the others sat and enjoyed lunch. Yuka called out to a hard-working Bando. "Great job, only fifteen to go!"

Bando's rage was clear as he yelled at the injustices occurring "Why aren't you all doing anything? This is slave labour! I can't manage."

"Oh well, if you can't manage that then maybe I can't fix up your stained shirt."

"Grrr." Bando growled as he had to accept the deal.

Nyu smiled as she came back home with her favourite ice cream. She got enough for everybody except Bando.

Everyone laughed and enjoyed their ice cream for the rest of the afternoon. Bando furiously scrubbed harder.

THE END


End file.
